Someone Like You
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Based off the song by Adele. Tony was like her big brother. Always looking out for her and protecting her. Now, with Jeanne here, it was Abby's turn to protect him. Abby and Jeanne have a little conversation. AU and future fic.


A/N: Okay. So this idea came to me as I watched Skyline (with Scottie Thompson) and listened to this Adele song. It's "Someone Like You". If you want to listen to it while you read, that would work. I suggest it. It helped me write while I listened. Anyway, Jeanne's back, but not for good. Just a little conversation. I know I could change some things, but for right now this is the outcome.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this for everyone? Yes? I know. Don't own.

* * *

_I heard that you're settled down  
__That you found a girl  
__And you're married now  
__I heard that your dreams came true  
__Guess she gave you things  
__I didn't give to you_

Abigail Scuito walked through the park, her parasol covering the bright sunny rays. She smiled, a bounce in her step as she walked to her destination. She wasn't one to spend a bunch of time in the sun, but today was different. It was better than usual and it wasn't even a Saturday. She was so focused on getting where she needed to be that she didn't noticed the person she bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized almost immediately. But then she looked at who it was.

Take that apology back right now, Abby, she told herself.

"It's fine," the woman responded, fixing her bag on her shoulder. "Do I know you?"

"Well…"

"Do I know you from the hospital? From Gabon?"

"No. You actually know my friend."

"Oh, who?"

"Tony DiNozzo."

Jeanne's eyes looked to the pavement. She hadn't heard that name in years. The woman in front of her was honest at least. If it had been years, why did she avoid eye connect? The doctor mentally cursed herself. She lifted her head-you've gotten over this, she reprimanded. It's fine. She held it high as she met the girl's green eyes.

Tony was like her big brother. Always looking out for her and protecting her. Now, with Jeanne here, it was Abby's turn to protect him. She wasn't exactly sure what Jeanne wanted, if she wanted anything, but she wanted to find out. She debated on which way she could take this; she could just go a bit over the top and demand to know why she was here, or she could just press on and ignore it. The latter got the best of her as she started the conversation again.

"Yeah…look, I don't know what you've been doing but…"

"Don't worry about it," the doctor responded, "You just caught me by surprise is all."

As terrible as Abby thought this woman was, Abby could at least be polite. Her mother had raised her right. Abby knew she was allowed to have harsh feelings toward Jeanne-she did try to put Tony away, after all-but Abby could at least be somewhat nice. She could still protect Tony-it wasn't like she was running around the park giving out his number. She was sure Tony wouldn't be too happy, but someone else wouldn't be either. Be polite, Abby, she told herself. Just keep this conversation going and then get back to what you were doing.

"Tony and I work together-we have for awhile now. I'm Abby, by the way."

"How is he?" Jeanne asked. She bit her lip as she waited for an answer. She could ask; there was no harm in asking.

"He's good," the Goth replied. They had started to walk and a silence came upon them.

"Look, I don't know what Tony told you," Jeanne started "but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. It's been years and we've both grown. I was just upset and I was looking for someone to blame. He was closest. He must have told you something about me, since you know my name. But I just wanted you to know that I was sorry."

"Let's just say I wasn't your biggest fan back then. But you have a point. You've both grown and had time to think. We all move on."

Jeanne would kick herself later for asking this but "Is he seeing anyone?"

The Goth stopped and her eyes trained on the doctor, growing wide. Did she really just ask that? Protective Abby was back and ready to strike if the doctor continued in a negative way.

"Not that I'm interested," Jeanne covered, looking forward, "I'm seeing someone, I was just…wondering."

"Married, actually."

She nodded but was a bit surprised. Tony DiNozzo. Married. "Well, I'm happy for him."

Her phone rang, a familiar name coming across the screen. The doctor smiled a bit wider. "I have to go."

"I do too actually. I have to meet..."she drifted off. Was it worth telling her that she was going to meet him? "I have to meet my friend."

"Right. Can you just, when you see him...tell Tony I'm sorry? For everything. And that I'm glad he's moved on and is happy?"

Abby smiled and nodded, watching as the woman who turned Tony's world upside down walked in and out of their lives once more. Abby walked a few more feet along the path before she heard a loud shriek and saw a little girl with curly dark hair running toward her. She bent down and picked up her goddaughter, watching as the little girl brushed back her dark curls.

"Aunt Abby, where were you? You took forever!"

"Just talking to an old friend, Leyla," she responded, kissing the girls forehead. "Come on, let's go see your Ima and Papà.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
_"_Don't forget me," I begged  
_"_I'll remember" you said  
__Sometimes it lasts in love  
__But sometimes it hurts instead_

_

* * *

_

A/N 2: Sooo that's my one-shot that I've thought of. In case you didn't notice by my really subtle hints, it's Tiva. With a baby. Ima is mother in Hebrew and Papa is Dad in Italian. Like it? Hate it? Just want me to shut up? Too bad, not gonna happen. I'm gonna keep writing. But while I do…review? Per favore?


End file.
